The Time Syo Became A Stalker
by Horsemuon17
Summary: Syo is going to be starring in an action-packed movie! But Syo can't perform a certain stunt (Like climbing a 800ft mountain ledge. We all know why.) What do the director do? Call Skull to do it of course! A series of alternative ending is listed. Kind of a crack fanfic?


_**Warning**_ : OOCness. I guess this counts as a crack fanfic. *Shrugs* Not sure. Nothing in this is true. Just wanted to write about Syo fanboying over Skull's apparent imortalness(?). There will be a second chapter if there are enough reviews. ;)

* * *

Shining Saotome called for Syo to come to his office. Syo had been casted to be the main actor in an action-packed movie. Syo happily agreed, thinking that he might have a chance to act with his favorite actor again, who was also a teacher teaching at his school. After giving Syo information about the movie, Saotome let Syo go. Syo quickly went back to the common area where everyone were and told them about the movie he was starring in.

"Are you going to do the stunts or is someone else doing them?" Ittoki asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course the midget isn't going to be doing any." Ren said, smirking at the rose he held in his hand.

"What did you say?!" Syo yelled. He glared at Ren with his fist in the air, threatening to punch him.

"That you, the midget, isn't going to do any stunts because he's a scaredy cat." This time, a tick mark appeared on Syo's forehead.

"But it's great because Syo-chan isn't getting hurt!" Natsuki said, cheerfully.

"Kurusu-san is strong so he will be fine even if he has to do a few stunts." Nanami said with a smile.

"Really? You think so? Thanks Haruka." Syo said, blushing. He was overjoyed by Haruka calling him strong.

"It's no problem, Kurusu-kun. By the way, I finished a new song. Please write the lyrics to it." A chorus of okays were said as soon as Haruka finished saying her sentence. The rest of the day was spent writing lyrics for their new song.

* * *

A couple days later was the first day of filming for the movie. Syo got up early as to not be late. He took a quick shower and dried his hair before he ate breakfast. He left to the location where they will begin filming soon after. The director was surprised that he was the first out of all of the other actors to arrive. It showed how enthusiastic he was to be in the movie.

"I'm quite happy that you agreed to be the main actor in my movie Kurusu-san." The director said.

'It's no problem." Syo replied in the midst of getting his hair done by the stylist. As soon as he was done, the other actors had arrive and the shooting started. That continued for a couple of days with a few stunts that Syo could manage such as, jumping, parkour, and a few pretend fight scenes that Syo could easily manage. But the one he couldn't do was climbing a 800 ft. off-the-ground mountain ledge. Syo couldn't do that. He was scared of heights. So they called a stuntman to do it for him.

* * *

"The stuntman is here!" One of the crew members called out. Everyone got up to greet the stuntman who came in with his motorcycle helmet on.

"Hello." The person said. His voice was squeaky and sounded like an alien.

"Hello! Are you Skull, the professional stuntman?" The director asked.

"Yeah, that's me. What do you want me to do?" As the director explained, Syo noticed two- no, scratch that, three things about Skull. One, the man was still wearing his helmet. Syo wondered if he will ever take it off so he can see his face. Two, he is tall. Well, everyone was taller than Syo beside childrens. And three, there's an octopus climbing up his leg.

"Ummm…," Syo interrupted. Both men turned to look at Syo who was staring at Skull's leg. "There's an octopus trying to climb up your leg."

Skull looked at his leg and stared at the octopus for a moment before picking up the octopus and putting it on his head.

"This is my partner, Oodako." Skull said, pointing at the octopus on his head who happily waved two of his tentacles at them. The director simply nodded, disregarding the octopus completely, then showed Skull to the mountain ledge which he had to climb.

"Can you do it, Skull?"

"Yeah, I'm the World's Greatest Stuntman. If I can't do something as simple as this, then what's the use of my title." 'Simple, apparently climbing a 800 ft. mountain ledge is simple. Okay.' Syo went to his makeshift chair and watched as Skull climbed the mountain in under 7 minutes which took longer because the director told him to stop so they could film him from different angles. He ended up climbing the mountain ledge four times.

* * *

Syo stared with his mouth agape. Skull was definitely not normal. Who was he kidding? He wasn't normal from the start! Who, in their right mind, would have an octopus as a partner and not have an urge to eat him? Syo couldn't. He'll fry it over a fire before gobbling it down. He can already taste it.

* * *

Oodako shivered in his spot on Skull's head, feeling a little bit scared for some reason. Skull, who was climbing the mountain ledge for the fifth time, looked up at Oodako on his head.

"Oodako?" He called with a questioning look. Oodako said a series of babbles in his octopus language in reply. Skull nodded uncertainly and continued climbing though he was still worried. Oodako looked out over the side of the mountain and saw Syo with a dreamy look on his face and was drooling a little at the corner of his mouth. It was at that moment, Oodako knew…. He-(JK) Syo was thinking about eating him. Oh, the struggles of being an octopus.

* * *

'Not to mention that time he fell down the ledge because the one of the cliff's hook gave away. How can anyone survive that?!' Syo was convinced that Skull was an alien or something.

* * *

Somewhere else, a certain white (silver?)-haired, UMA-obsessed, boy sneezed. His boss-to-be walking next to him looked at him in concern.

"Are you catching a cold, Gokudera-kun?" He asked.

"Haha! Even Gokudera can get sick!" His comrade said cheerfully.

"Shut up, baseball freak! I'm fine Tenth! Please don't worry about me! I'm not worth your concern!" Gokudera yelled. "Besides! That wasn't a sneeze because of sickness! That was a sneeze of UMA! Someone must be thinking they found a UMA! I must go investigate!" And with that, Gokudera ran off, leaving Tenth and baseball freak (I accidentally spelled baeball lol) behind.

'Ahahaha….How is that possible?' Tsuna asked in his head while sweat dropping before turning to 'the baseball freak'. "Let's get home quickly. I want to get home before it gets dark." 'Who knows what Reborn will do if I doesn't arrive on time. And I rather not meet an assassin a this time of day.'

"Ok. Gokudera will come back." Yamamoto nodded as he began walking with Tsuna to his home.

* * *

'Yep. Definitely not normal.' Syo agreed in his head. He watched as Skull fell down yet again because Oh-taco(?)- the octopus on his head was climbing his face and blocking his view. He winced and was convinced that Skull was dead, for real this time, until Skull sat up and began climbing again. Syo watched for a moment before taking out his phone and began looking for pictures of Skull. Syo had just been converted to the dark side. Jk…Syo joined the Skull fan club. :3

* * *

 **Alternate Ending 1**

 _"Who's that Skull?"_ Luce asked in Italian, watching the person following Skull inside the mansion that the Arcobaleno shared.

"Sorry to intrude!" The kid yelled whiling bowing. Luce smiled a welcoming smile at him which seemed to put the kid at ease.

 _"Some celebrity. I got called to do some stunts for him in a movie he's starring in. I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"_ Skull answered back in the same language while walking in.

 _"It's in the fridge. Why is he here though?"_ Luce asked, following Skull to the kitchen as they left Syo to wander around in the lounge.

Skull shrugged. _"I don't know. He's the one who followed me home."_

Luce turned to watch Syo admire all the expensive furniture in the mansion as Skull ate his food. She watched him for a moment before turning to Skull and opened her mouth to ask him a question when she heard a cry of shock, surprised, or horror. She didn't know which one, it was probably all three. She and Skull looked at Syo who had just entered the kitchen.

"Skull-sama…Skull-sama looks ugly!" Silence filled the kitchen before a laugh was heard. Skull sweared he heard a laugh. He turned to Luce who had turned away and was trying hard not to laugh. But it wasn't just her who was laughing. He turned to the darkest corner of the kitchen and barely made out the figure of Reborn standing in the shadows.

"Reborn!" He yelled, angry at Reborn's sudden appearance at his moment of failure. He couldn't even keep a fan for more than a couple of hours.

"Looks like the lackey brought home a rebellious sheep." Was all Reborn said, before walking away to tell the others what he had just witness. Skull groaned in misery, knowing that he would be teased about it later.

* * *

 **Alternate Ending 2**

Needless to say, Skull was surprised, and kind of shock, when Syo started acting like an overenthusiastic, eager, lost puppy like a certain Vongola boss's right hand man.

"Skull-sama!" Syo called out to him. "Are you ok? Are you thristy? Here's some water!"

"Uh…..No thanks. I'm fine." Skull replied, sweat dropping. He began walking away only for Syo to follow after him.

"Where are you going, Skull-sama?" Syo asked, with an innocent voice. He tilted his head which added to his cute and innocent looks.

"U-uhhhh…U-um….to…to…the restroom! Yeah! The restroom! Be right back!…Stay here!" Skull all but ran out. It wasn't like Skull objected to having a subordinate that he could boss around and do whatever he wanted them to do, but Syo was a different story. Syo had taken it to a whole new level. Stalking level to be exact. He couldn't remember how many times he'd seen Syo throughout the week since they met.

When he was eating at an expensive restaurant with the other Arcobalenos, Syo was there, sitting at another table, watching them. When he was riding his bike and performing stunts, Syo was there, next to him on a different bike, (He wondered if Syo knew how to ride a bike.) which had caused him a heart attack and to fall off his bike. He was fine, thankfully. Syo was even there when he was taking a bath! It's sexual harassment! A crime! Somebody call the police! Oh, wait, he's in the mafia. He'll be arrested before he can even make his claim.

He was more than happy when the shooting was over and he didn't have a reason to see Syo or for Syo to see him. But SYO. WAS. Still. THERE.

"Skull-sama!" Skull nearly screamed, nearly. He had just came out of the bathroom after taking a shower only to see Syo in the kitchen, cooking. He wondered if he should eat the food or not. Probably not, considering the purple aura omitted by the (harmless?) food. Who knows if Syo had put something in it? Like a love potion or stuff that would kill him.

"SYO! What are you doing in my apartment!?" He screamed, while trying to find some clothes as he realized that Syo was eyeing him.

"Making sure you have everything you needed. Do you need anything, Skull-sama? I can get it for you. Or do you want me?" Skull had a look of horror. No way, was Syo flirting with him!

"Yeah, I NEED YOU TO GET OUT!" He yelled as he pushed Syo out the door with his belongings. (Syo's belongings. Not Skull's belongings.)

"But, Skull-sa-" The door was slammed in his face before he can finish what he was saying. Skull went back to his room, crawled into his bed, and slept like there was no tomorrow. He needed a nap after all he'd been through.

Later that night, Skull woke up to an uneasy feeling in his gut. He looked around his room but found nothing unusual, until he looked out his window. He groaned before turning his back to it and going back to sleep with Syo watching him through the window on a tree branch outside.

"God, I hate Japan. I'm going back to Italy once tomorrow come and never returning." He murmured.

* * *

 **Alternate Ending 3**

Syo returned to the Master Course's dorm that day to STARISH waiting for him.

"Syo-chan!" Natsuki cried once he saw Syo walking in. He ran to Syo and hugged him. Syo didn't respond or react. Everyone looked at him, some in confusion and others worriedly.

"Syo-kun?" Haruka called. As soon as she said that, Syo seemed to snapped out of his trance as he began screaming in joy, scaring everyone out of their wits.

"Syo-chan!" Natsuki yelled as Syo broke out of his grasp in that moment of fear and began running around like a little kid high on sugar.

"What's wrong!? What happened!?" Ittoki asked as he helped Natsuki catched Syo as everyone was on the floor wincing in pain.

"Masato! Do something!" Ren yelled at Masato who was a few feet away from him.

"Why are you telling me to do something!?" Masato yelled back while glaring at him.

"Aren't you good with childrens!?"

"And where, do tell me, did you get that idea from!?"

"Isn't that one of the things you learnt!?"

"Children?" Cecil asked. He stared blankly at Syo for a few seconds before getting an idea. "Ah-ha!" He said before digging in his pockets for something. Once he had found it, he ran into Syo's path and flashed it at him. It was a lollipop.

"I'll give it to you if you behave!" Cecil said. Syo immediately stopped in his tracks and stood there looking at the lollipop Cecil had in his hand. Everyone sighed in relief and Cecil gave Syo the lollipop which he ate happily.

"Now, Kurusu-kun. Please tell us what happened." Masato said as he got up with the others. Each thankful for Cecil's quick thinking. (Yeah, the only way to get a kid who's on a sugar high to calm down is to give him more sugar. It's science. Jk, don't try this at home. ;)) This time Syo didn't start running around and screaming like a maniac. He instead recalled what happened to the others who all sat and listened intently.

"…..and now, he's my idol!" Syo finished.

"That's great Syo-chan! I wonder if we can meet him and see if he is really as cool as you say he is!" Natsuki said. Ittoki and Nanami agreed with him.

"A stuntman that can't die? I wonder how?" Cecil questioned. Masato, Ren, and Tokiya were wondering the same thing though they didn't show it.

"Maybe he's a vampire!" Ittoki said.

"Yeah! Vampires can't die right?" Natsuki asked.

"They can! If they are in sunlight, have a stake through the heart, or bathed in holy water!" Syo countered. Now that he thought about it, Skull was wearing a full body suit that covered his skin and he never took off his helmet…..Syo's infatuation with Skull had just skyrocketed. Truth be told, Syo was secretly a fan of supernatural beings. Before Syo could scream and start running around again, his stomach growled. Everyone looked at him before each of their stomach growled too. They stared at each other for a moment before laughing and walking to the dining room where they ate dinner.

After dinner, they were walking in the hallways to their room when Saotome dropped down from the ceiling. Syo, Haruka, and Ittoki yelled in shock and surprised. Masato jumped a little, Natsuki yelled, 'Woah!', Tokiya, Ren, and Cecil looked at Shining indifferently.

"Nyahahaha!" Saotome laughed while performing a series of backfilps, splits, and twirls. "I have wonderful news!"

"What is it, headmaster?" Tokiya asked.

"Hehehe~! STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT are going to perform for the Vongola!"

* * *

FIN/OWARI

* * *

 _ **Forgive me. LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL! :DDDDDD**_


End file.
